


Experiment Gone Wrong

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Experiment Gone Wrong

"You did what?! Oh my… Coulson is going to be so pissed.” Skye chuckles and Jemma just stares at her with a furious blush on her cheeks.

“It was an accident, Skye! I wouldn’t deliberately call that upon anyone! I don’t know how to reverse the effects yet.”

“Yeah well now I get why you have Morse and Hunter locked in a different part of the facility.”

“You’re not helping.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just too funny that you were tinkering with an ancient love potion we found and that both Lance and Bobbi managed to be in line of explosion.” 

“And now they’re in love again. And I have to do something.” Jemma groans and buries her face into her hands. 

“Hey, at least they’re not being snarky,” Skye says with a soft laugh and Jemma huffs. 

“Well, if you put it that way.” 

“What can I do, Jem? Can I help?” 

“You can make sure that Coulson can’t see them on a live feed, and make sure they don’t have a way of escaping.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Jemma turns back to her lab equipment and Skye settles down on the other side of the table with her laptop. In a few minutes she has hacked into the feed and rerouted the connection. She’s also made Coulson believe that the agents were ‘running errands’, while actually under the influence of something dangerous.

\--

“They look happy, tho,” Skye says after an hour of helping Jemma do research and watching the feed. “How they look at each other…” 

“You look at me like that,” Jemma blurts out and jerks her head up. She didn’t mean to say that out loud. “I…” Nothing else comes out.

She expects Skye to throw a fit about how she never said anything, or to bring the love potion into the equation, or to simply stand up and walk away. 

But none of that happens. Skye just sits there with a lopsided grin on her face, slightly breathless. 

“I didn’t think you noticed…” Skye whispers after what feels like an eternity. A smile slowly breaks her expression and she fumbles with an empty vial on the table. 

“Skye…” Jemma walks around the table with hesitant steps before reaching out for her. Skye’s hands meet hers halfway and she takes in a big gulp of air.

“Please don’t ever stop looking at me like that,” she whispers and leans down slowly, their noses rubbing against each other.

“As long as you won’t, either,” Skye whispers. Her breath is hot against Jemma’s lips. “Because I noticed, too.” 

And that’s enough for Jemma to close the minimal space between them, pressing their lips together. Together they are a strange mix of coffee and tea, but it’s like together they are a strange mix of everything. 

Skye presses a final kiss to Jemma’s lips before reluctantly pulling back. 

“We should probably fix Lance and Bobbi, before continuing this.” 

Jemma clears her throat and nods all flushed. “Yes, probably. Good idea. We’re not done, though, are we?”

Skye laughs a hearty laugh before kissing her again. “Definitely not.”

“And we’re not under the influence of that potion?”

“Most definitely not. And if so, let’s please not break the spell.” Skye winks and lets go off her hands. “Off you go. I’ll go get Fitz to help with the last part.”


End file.
